


Birthday Present

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Celeste is married to Drake for three years. She helped Drake to love his birthday again. He loves to celebrate his birthday every year. But Celeste still hates hers. Will Drake be able to make her love her own birthday too?





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

It’s the day of Celeste’s Birthday and she wishes this day wouldn’t exist. She started to hate her birthday after the Coronation Ball. No one knew that the day of the Coronation was her birthday. The nobles broke her heart just like Drake warned her.

After the Coronation Celeste left Cordonia and flew back to the United States, but not to New York because it reminded her on Liam and Drake. She lived for a few months alone in Los Angeles. But then she met Drake who celebrated his birthday in Los Angeles. Celeste was the reason why Drake is celebrating his birthday. Even now 5 years later Drake loves his birthday, but she dislikes hers.

Drake tries for the past years to make her happy again. He knows that she is happy whenever they are together. After they found each other in L.A. they told each other what they really felt all the time. Celeste loved Liam, he was perfect, Prince Charming, but he wasn’t right for her. And this kind of love wasn’t enough. It’s been Drake who made her comfortable the whole time. Drake who took her the way she was. But still, it hurts that Liam didn’t fight hard enough to clean her name. He believed her but he didn’t prove it to anyone else in Cordonia. It broke her heart into pieces. Her smile faded away. They speak with Liam time to time, who is now happily married to Olivia.

 

After Drake and Celeste married each other she started to get her smile back but still, Drake could see the sadness in her eyes. All he wants is to change that, and he thinks he knows how. So, he got a special present for her birthday, 5 years after the Coronation. Everything is planned and hopefully, he can finally bring the happiness back – not just in her face, but in her eyes too.

Early in the morning, Drake wakes her up with a kiss. “Good Morning, Mrs Walker."

He can see that her mouth turns into a tiny soft smile. She still loves to get called like that even after 3 years of marriage.

“Today we will go somewhere, everything is already packed."

Celeste opens her eyes and looks up to Drake. “Where are we going?"

Drake smiles at her. “It’s a surprise"

“Is it time for a shower?" Drake nods and kisses her again this time passionately before she leaves to take a shower.

It’s been a long time since Drake was so nervous. What if she hates it? Will she scream at him?

Drake! Keep it together, man! He speaks to himself.

While Celeste takes the shower, Drake puts the entire suitcases into the car. After a couple of minutes, Celeste comes out and leans on the door frame.

“Are we leaving now? Is it a long trip?" Drake looks up and closes the doors of the car and heading to her. He put his hands on her hips and looks down at her with a big grin.

“Both yes, but before we leave, I want a kiss." She giggles but kisses him.

 

The whole journey towards the airport she tried to get the destination, but Drake remains still. She is getting impatient, but also excited. The whole time she forgot how much she loves to travel, but now on her way to a new journey with her husband on her side, it seems a good idea. Even on this crappy day – at least for her. Drake parks the car and gets out, the same does Celeste. After getting the suitcases out of the car he takes her hand and heading towards the airport. Now she will find out where they are heading.

In the airport she looks around to see any sign for their destinations, Drake keeps quiet about. Just at the moment, they’re heading to the gate she knew it. She saw something about a flight to London from gate 4. And here she is – at gate 4. She can’t believe it. She’s been to London years ago and she loved that city. Being there again is amazing.

“Is this a surprise? London?" Drake looks at her and smiles.

“Partly." Drake giggles and both heading to the direction of the plane.

 

After 14 hours, flight Drake and Celeste landed in London. It’s 11 AM so it’s no time to sleep now. Even when both are very tired. The two of them decided to take a bus who stops for a certain time at the main sights of London. She still can’t believe she is here.  
Again, she stands in front of Tower Bridge.  
Again, she is in the London Eye watching over London, this time with better weather.  
Again, she sees the British Museum.  
Again, she can walk along Oxford Street.  
Again, just like in High School.

Besides that, this day is her birthday and she hates it, she starts to love this day. Drake did so much for her today. He took all the photos, paid all the food and holds her bags when it got too heavy.

After 7 hours walking through London, they went back to the hotel.

“What is the other part of the surprise Drake?"

Drake sat next to her on the bad, took her hand in his and looked at her intertwined hands.

“Baby, what is it? You seem very nervous."

Drake looks up in her eyes. "Let me speak to the end okay? Don’t interrupt."

All she did was a nod.

Now is the time Drake. Make it happen.

“You remember the day you told me what your dreams are? Because I do. Your first dream was it, to see the world; I hope I can make that true during our time. But today I want to make another dream comes true. You also told me you want to live in England."

He looks down. "You said you want to have an old stone cottage in Cornwall with white inside doors, and a big garden with a few to the sea. And... And... I... bought a cottage there for us."

The last six words he was speaking very fast. And he didn’t look at her. He can’t.

But then after a couple of minutes, he felt her arms around him. He hugs her back.

"Thank you so much!" Drake can hear her tears.

He puts his head back and strokes away her tears. “Happy Birthday my love."

She smiles at him. "This is the best birthday ever.”

She kisses him passionately and straddles him but doesn’t stop kissing him. Drake lays back and drags her with him until they both moved in sync together.


End file.
